


Goggle ki shaadi

by Wtflol



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wtflol/pseuds/Wtflol
Summary: Goggle is going to marry Kabir Sharma whose brother Samar Sharma is in the 'gang'. And when Aman catches Samar's eye, there's definitely going to be drama. Especially when Aman has ahusbandand who is not very pleased with this development.
Relationships: Goggle Tripathi/Original Male Character, Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 71
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

Kartik was tired. That said, he was really excited to return back home to his _husband_. _His husband_. He took 2 stairs at a time in his hurry to reach their apartment. He wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with Aman after a long day at work. It took less than a minute for him to reach the apartment from the lobby.

Kartik yawned and opened their apartment door. 'Aman yahi kahi hoga' ('Aman should be here somewhere'), he thought. It had been 4 months since they returned from Allahbad. Kartik got a new job as a social media marketing manager which thankfully didn't require him dressing up as a super hero and distributing pamphlets (Aman's words, not his. He kinda liked dressing up as a superhero). Aman too got a new job as a teacher, so he arrived home earlier than Kartik and generally spent his time grading papers and making lesson plans.

The Tripathi family dynamics had also changed since they got back to Delhi. Sunaina Tripathi, Aman's mom, _Kartik's mom_ , called each week to check up on them and the phone got passed around to the various family members so that they could talk to them. Kartik eagerly waited each week for that phone call. He just loved the chaotic energy that radiated off the Tripathis as they snatched the phone away from each other to talk to them. He felt like he was a part of the family that way. Even Shankar Tripathi, Aman's Dad, _Kartik's dad_ , talked to them from time to time on the phone. It all just felt surreal after the drama that Aman and Kartik had to face to be with each other 4 months earlier.

Kartik also got added to the Tripathi family WhatsApp group. Which at first, Kartik was really excited about. Aman looked horrified but Kartik thought he was just being dramatic. Unfortunately Kartik realised that the Tripathi family members were not only chaotic in real life, but ten times more chaotic in text. Not that he was complaining but he had a proper job now so he had to mute the group. Aman laughed at his sad dramatic pouting for 2 days straight.

"Aman!" Kartik called out, realising that more than 10 minutes had passed and Aman was nowhere to be seen. Usually Aman appeared as soon as Kartik got home from work. He then proceeded to bully Kartik into taking a shower, which Kartik only obeyed reluctantly.

Aman didn't respond and he was nowhere to be seen. Kartik checked the whole apartment twice and still no sign of Aman. 

"Aman! Kaha gaya yaar" ("Aman! Where are you?") Kartik called out once again. When Aman didn't answer, Kartik started panicking. It wasn't like Aman to go somewhere without telling Kartik, right? Unless he left him forever, or just ran off to his family because he didn't want Kartik. 

Kartik paced back and forth trying to think of where Aman could have possibly gone but all his mind did was supply him with even worse situations where Aman had left him.

After 2 minutes of his panicking and pacing (which honestly felt like 2 hours to Kartik) the door latch clicked and Aman opened the door to be greeted by a very frazzled looking Kartik who just swept Aman into a very tight hug

"Kartik kya ho gaya tujhe?" ("Kartik, what happened to you?") Aman asked, concerned.

"Tu pehle ye bata ki tu kaha gaya tha?" ("First tell me where were you?") Kartik asked

"Mai chhat par tha Kartik, Goggle se baat kar raha tha, usne-" ("I was on the terrace, talking to Goggle, she-") Aman said, but Kartik interrupted him

"To tu mujhe bata ke nahi ja sakta tha, pata hai mai kitna pareshaan ho gaya tha?" ("You could have told me, do you know how concerned I was?")

Aman released Kartik from the hug and cupped Kartik's face with his hands. Kartik was still holding Aman tight by his waist.

"Abe bhondu, tujhe chhodkar kaha jaunga main? Thodi si der ke liye hi gaya tha chhat par kyuki yaha network nahi aa raha tha. Aur mere paas ek khush khabri bhi hai." ("Where will I go without you? I just went to terrace for some time because there was no mobile service here. And besides, I have a good news") Aman said.

Kartik released Aman from the hug. Now reassured that Aman was safe and not leaving him, his good mood returned.

"O shit, tu pregnant hai?!" ("O shit! Are you pregnant?!") Kartik asked

"Nahi-" ("No-")

"Goggle pregnant hai?!" ("Goggle is pregnant?!")

"Nahi Kartik mujhe bolne-" ("No Kartik let me speak-")

"Oh my god! Ma pregnant hai!!??" ("Oh my god! Mom is pregnant!!??") Kartik gasped dramatically and dropped on the couch faking his shock. Aman just sighed.

"Ho gaya tera, bolu mai kuch?" ("Are you done? Can I say something now?") Aman asked, trying to stifle his laughter at _his husband's_ antics.

"Aman tera chhota sibling hone wala hai aur tu mujhe daatne mai laga hua hai, shame on you" ("You're going to have a sibling and you're busy scolding me, shame on you") Kartik said

"Kisi ka koi chhota sibling nahi hone wala Kartik, Goggle ki shaadi hone wali hai." ("No one's going to have a sibling Kartik, Goggle is going to be married") Aman said

"Kya!?!" ("What!?!") Kartik replied, shocked. "Goggle ki shadi hone wali hai aur tune mujhe bataya bhi nahi?!" ("Goggle is going to be married and you didn't even tell me?!")

"Tune mujhe kuch bolne diya?" ("Did you even give me a chance to speak?") Aman replied

"Par kisse hone waali hai uski shaadi?" ("But who is she getting married to?") Kartik asked.

"Goggle ko ek ladka ni pasand aa gaya tha do mahine pehle? Usi se hone waali hai shaadi. Wo dono love marriage kar rahe hai. Goggle apne ko bula rahi hai Allahabad wapis shaadi attend karne ke liye" ("Do you remember that guy that Goggle liked two months ago, she is marrying him. Goggle wad inviting both of us to attend the wedding in Allahabad") Aman said moving to sit beside Kartik on the couch.

"Yes! Mai to tujhe kab se bol raha tha ki Allahabad wapis chalte hai. Par ab to jaana hi padega." ("Yes! I was telling you to go back to Allahabad but now we have to go") Kartik said. "Par agar usne bhi apne gay hone ki wajah se shaadi tod di to?" ("But what if this person also breaks off the wedding because we're gay?")

"Dulhe ka bhai bhi gay hai, koi ni tod raha shaadi. Goggle aur Kabir ki isi baat pe to bonding hui thi" ("The groom's brother is also gay. Goggle and Kabir bonded on this topic") Aman replied

"Sahi mai? Phir to bas Mr. Tripathi-Singh chalo Allahabad!! Meri to excitement ni control ho rahi yaar" ("Really? Then Mr. Tripathi-Singh let's go to Allahabad!! I can't even control my excitement") Kartik said as he moved to wrap his arms around Aman again but this time Aman pushed him off.

"Bhula nahi hu mai, pehle tu naha jaa ke" ("I didn't forget, go take a shower first") Aman said.

"Jeene de mujhe ek din ke liye" ("Let me live for one day!")


	2. Chapter 2

Once again Aman and Kartik were late, and thus, were chasing the train heading towards Allahabad on foot. Kartik reached it first and pulled Aman on the train with him.

They both stood there and looked at each other, both were breathing heavily because of their sprint to catch the train. Kartik started laughing at Aman's tired expression and Aman swatted at Kartik's head untill Kartik still laughing pulled Aman into a hug. Aman hugged him back. They held each other for a while, reveling in their alone time together which would soon be disrupted by the Tripathi family. They finally broke their hug to continue making their way towards their seats.

When they were finally seated, Kartik shifted so that he could hold Aman's hand. Aman squeezed their intertwined hands.

After the Article 377 verdict, Aman and Kartik were much more relaxed about small displays of affection in public. They were not completely relaxed about PDAs given that the majority of people in India were still homophobic but at least this time they would not be thrown in jail. 

A man sitting in front of them eyed them suspiciously but they paid him no heed. Kartik held Aman's hand tighter and slowly drifted off to sleep.

\----------

"Kartik uth" ("Kartik, wake up") Aman whispered while shaking Kartik gently. "Pohoch gaye apan Allahabad" ("We reached Allahabad")

Kartik woke up and blearily looked around. His head was rested on Aman's shoulder and it seemed as if he slept throughout the whole journey. 

"Yaar do minute aur" ("Two more minutes") Kartik said, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Kartik koi do wo minute nahi hai. Papa apne ko station pe hi lene aane waale hai. Chal chup chap." ("No two minutes Kartik, Papa is coming to pick us up from the station. C'mon let's go.") Aman said while he stood up and moved to pick up his luggage. Kartik's head which was previously situated on Aman's shoulder, dropped to the side. 

Now that his head support had gotten up, Kartik was forced to get up too. He huffed as he took his luggage in his arms. Aman had already moved towards the gate and was waiting for him. Kartik started to make his way towards Aman when suddenly an arm snaked around his waist from behind.

Kartik yelped and turned his head back to find Goggle who was now laughing at Kartik's scared expression. 

Kartik looked ahead in Aman's direction to find him too laughing at Kartik's expense. 

Kartik turned to look at Goggle who was still laughing.

"Heart attack hi de deti mujhe, aise hi kyu chhoda" ("You should've just given me a heart attack, why leaving it at that") Kartik said sarcastically while moving towards Aman.

"Heart attack de dungi tujhe to mera dulara bhai mera murder ni kar dega?" ("If I gave you a heart attack wouldn't my dear brother morder me?") replied Goggle following Kartik.

They all got out of the train. At the platform, Aman swept Goggle into a hug. Kartik too joined the hug and they all laughed while still holding each other tight. They released the hug after some time

"Arre Aman waise udte udte khabar aayi thi ki koi ek dum patakha ladki ki shadi hone waali hai. Haay ab is sheher ke sare laundo ka kya hoga" ("Hey Aman, there was a rumor floating around that one of the most gorgeous girls is getting married. What will happen to all the guys of this town now?") Kartik asked teasingly

"Jaise taise karke manage karna padega unhe. Mujhe to mera launda mil gaya" ("They will have to manage somehow because I found my guy") Goggle replied while laughing.

"Ohho! Kyu hamein bhi milaya jaaye is launde se, Goggle tune sirf uske baare main baate hi sunai hai hamein abhi tak" (Ohho! You should introduce us to him, Goggle you've only talked about him till now") Aman said.

"Haan hamein bhi toh milaya jaye usse jiske baare main tu din raat baat karti rehti hai, jiske naam pe tu sharmane lagi hai" ("Yeah you should introdue us to him. You talk about him all the time and get flustered every time we mention him") Kartik said

Goggle smacked Kartik on the back of his head "Kis ne kaha ki mai sharma rahi hu. Mai to milaane ko pehle se hi taiyaar thi, wo hi sharma raha tha. Par ab to tum log yaha hi aa gaye ho to mil lena na. Saare function waise bhi saath mai hone waale hai." ("Who told you I was fustered. I wanted to introduce you to him but _he_ was flustered. But now you're here and you can meet him because we're going to have all the functions together")

"Chipke hue ho na tum dono saath mai, isliye?" ("Because you're stuck together right?") Kartik asked teasingly.

"O jeeju bro. Tu aur Aman bhi chipke hue ho. Tujhe to kuch bolne ka koi hak hi nahi h" ("O jeeju bro, you and Aman are also stuck together, you have like absolutely no right to call me out.") Goggle replied

"Haw Aman apne ko chipka hua bol rahi hai ye. Isne to apne ko actual mai chipakte-" ("Haw Aman she's saying that we're stuck together when hasn't actually seen us stuck-") Kartik was interrupted when very flustered Aman slapped his hand on Kartik's mouth effectively shutting him up.

"Bas bohot bol liya tu. Goggle tu yeh bata Papa kaha hai?" ("You said enough. Goggle where's Dad?") Aman said

As if on cue, Shankar Tripathi appeared near the gate with an auto rikshaw. He got off the auto and started to make his way towards them to greet his son and _son-in-law_. Kartik licked Aman's hand which was still resting on Kartik's lips. Aman removed his hand with a disgusted expression and wiped his hand on Kartik's shirt sleeve. Kartik gave Aman a very betrayed expression. Goggle was trying to stifle her laughter during the whole exchange.

Shankar tripathi approached them and wasted no time in enveloping Aman into a hug. He motioned for Kartik to also join the hug which Kartik joined eagerly. They broke off after a while.

Goggle was already seated in the rickshaw. They too went and sat in the rickshaw as it drove them towards the Tripathi household.

\---------

"Aay haay kitne din hogaye! Aa hi gaya hamara guddu ghar" ("Finally after so many days our guddu has come home") Sunaina Tripathi said as she threw flowers from the pooja thali on both Aman and Kartik. She then proceeded to apply tilak on both of their foreheads.

"Goggle ki shadi ni hoti to yaad bhi nahi aati thi hamaari tujhe" ("If it hadn't been for Goggle's wedding, you wouldn't have even remembered us") said Sunaina

"Haan mammi bro mai to kabse ise bol raha tha aane ko par ye meri sunta kaha hai. Aap hi samjhao ise" ("You are right mammi bro. I was already insisting but he never listens to me. You explain.") Kartik said as he moved forward to lean against Sunaina with his arm kept on her shoulder.

"Tu to ladla hai na jaise. Khud hi ticket kharid ke kyu ni aa gaya fir" ("And you are very innocent aren't you? You should have just bought the ticket yourself") Sunaina accused

"Arre mammi bro aap to jaante ho na, aapke bete ke bina mai kaise reh sakunga? (" Arre mammi bro, how will I live without your son?") Kartik replied. Aman was trying to hide his laughter behind his palm.

"Oh ho ho, bhai saara romance yahi karna hai ya ghar ke andar bhi jaana hai?" ("Oh ho ho, Do you want to do all the romance here or at least enter the house") Chaman chacha asked

"Ruko ruko pehle!" Champa chachi called from inside as she started to approach them. She had a box of _gulab jamuns_ in her hand. Kartik lit up at the sight of the _gulab jamuns_ and tried to take two from the box. Champa chachi slapped his hand away and Kartik looked absolutely betrayed.

"Arre ruk mujhe khilaane de" ("Stop, let me") Champa chachi said as she stuffed three _gulab jamuns_ inside Kartik's mouth. Kartik just turned to face Aman who was now openly laughing at the sight. Champa chachi also fed Aman a _gulab jamun_.

"Ho gaya sab ka. Ab hum jaaye andar?" (Are you all done now, can we enter the house?") Aman asked

"Nahi bhaiya ruk jao pehle muhrat to hone do" ("No, wait untill the muhrat") Keshav said as he held his tablet which was showing the coutdown untill the _muhrat_.

"Abe ho gaya yaar muhrat wuhrat. Mere pair dukhne lage hai yaha khade khade. Dulhan se itna kaam karva rahe ho" ("Nobody cares about muhrat. My legs are aching from standing here for so long. You're making the bride do so much work") Goggle complained.

"Ruko andar jaane se pehle mujhe yeh Kartik aur Aman ko kuch dena tha" ("Wait, before going inside, I want to give Aman and Kartik something") Shankar tripathi said as he reached into his coat pocket to take out a box. He opened the box to reveal a gold coin.

"Ye shagun ka sone ka sikka hai. Apne yaha bachon ko dete hai shaadi ke baad. Goggle ke liye bhi maine ek banva diya hai. Yeh wala tum dono ka hai" ("This is an auspicious gold coin. We give it to our children when they get married. I've commissioned one for Goggle too. This one's yours") Shankar Tripathi said as he extended the box towards Aman. Kartik who was standing beside Sunaina, moved to stand beside Aman. Aman looked like he was about to cry but instead he said a soft 'thank you papa' and then looked at Kartik with happiness filled in his eyes.

Kartik gave a side hug to Aman and said, "Thank you Papa bro"

Everyone looked as if they were about to cry.

"Thank you bolne ki zarurat nahi" ("No need to say Thank you") Shankar tripathi said with tenderness in his voice.

"Ab kya sab yahi khade hoke ro-oge kya. Chalo sab andar. Aman tera kamra maine saaf karva diya hai tu aur Kartik waha jaakar jaldi se taiyaar ho jao Rajni ki mehendi ke liye. Kitna kaam pada hai, sab yaha khade hokar senti ho rahe hai" ("Now will everyone just stand here and cry? C'mon everyone, back inside. Aman I got your room cleaned. You and Kartik go over there and freshen up for Goggle's mehendi ceremony. So much work is left and you all are just standing over here and being sentimental") Sunaina tripathi said as she went inside the house.

"Pehle to senti bhabi ji hi ho rahi thi na" ("She was being sentimental first") Chaman chacha said as he and champa chachi made their way inside the house. Shankar tripathi shook his head with a smile on his face and followed everyone back inside.

"Par muhrat!" ("But muhrat!") Keshav called out to everyone inside the house but Goggle smacked the back of his head to lead him too inside the house. Only Kartik and Aman were left standing outside. Kartik released Aman from the side hug. They both looked at each other, smiled softly and followed everyone inside.

\-----------

Kartik and Aman went up to their room to freshen up and change. Aman again bullied Kartik into taking a shower and Kartik had no choice but to oblige. One day he would break free from these restrictions but today was not the day. So he grumbled and made his way towards the bathroom to take a shower and change. Aman was already ready and was looking amazing as usual. Kartik didn't want to leave Aman when he was looking this amazing but he had no choice. One day.

After taking the shower, when Kartik stepped inside their room, Aman was nowhere to be seen. Kartik made his way to the balcony in the hopes of finding Aman.

He saw Goggle sitting on a dais while people applied mehendi to her. A man was sitting across from Goggle who must have been the groom. He appeared to be of medium built and looked at Goggle with a smitten expression on his face. Goggle and Kabir were both smiling at each other. Chaman chacha was talking to the decorators while Shankar tripathi was welcoming the guests. Keshav was taking photos of Goggle. Champa chachi was dancing with a few women in front of the dais.

He spotted Aman at the chowk taking a plate of flowers from his mother, who was talking to some other woman, (probably the groom's mom) and he was talking into his phone. 'So, he is helping with the decorations' Kartik thought. Kartik started making his way downstairs to help Aman but something stopped him in his tracks.

Aman had accidently smacked into someone because he was distracted by the call that he was attending to. This resulted in the flower plate flying in the air and Aman falling into the arms of a stranger who held him by his waist. Flower petals were raining down on them. Aman wasn't looking at the stranger, he was busy looking at his shattered phone but the stranger, he only had eyes for Aman.

'Satyanash' Goggle thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. This was long. Hope you enjoy it!!


	3. Chapter 3

Aman had accidentally smacked into someone because he was distracted by the call that he was attending to. This resulted in the flower plate flying in the air and Aman falling into the arms of a stranger who held him by his waist. Flower petals were raining down on them. Aman wasn't looking at the stranger, he was busy looking at his shattered phone but the stranger, he only had eyes for Aman.

'Satyanash' Goggle thought

Everyone ceased whatever they were doing and their complete attention turned towards the spectacle happening in front of them.

Champa Chachi halted her dancing to glance at the duo still holding each other at the center of the chowk. Sunaina Tripathi gasped while Chaman chacha and Shankar Tripathi looked concerned. Keshav was busy taking pictures of this entire event. Goggle Tripathi dared a glance at Kartik who was standing still, scowling at the scene happening just ahead. Kartik was worried for Aman, he didn't even look at the stranger staring at his husband.

It seemed as if time had stalled. Everything was going in slow motion. 

Eventually, Aman realized that he should have been released two seconds ago, but the stranger instead was busy staring at Aman. Aman purposefully cleared his throat to rouse the man from his reverie.

Samar Sharma snapped out of his daze when the stranger in his arms cleared his throat. He promptly released the stranger who muttered a quiet Thank you and hurried to pick up his shattered phone. The entire time, Samar's eyes were fixated on the beautiful stranger who fell into his arms. 

Aman hastily fled from the scene filled with embarrassment. Samar opened his mouth to call after the stranger to ask for his name. But Aman had already made his way towards the gate from where he had to pick up the rest of the decoration items. 

Samar moved to follow Aman but Kartik who had snapped out of his shocked confusion had already made his way towards Aman. 

"Tu theek to hai na?" ("Are you okay?") Kartik inquired.

"Haan theek hu, bas pair fisal gaya tha" ("I'm alright, just slipped a little bit") Aman replied 

"Yaar, mera to bp high hogaya tha. Tu sambhal ke chala kar" ("My blood pressure just increased dude. Be careful while walking")Kartik said while pulling Aman into a hug.

"Tu itni tension kyu leta hai Kartik. Kuch ni hona mujhe" ("Why do you worry so much Kartik? Nothing will happen to me") Aman replied

"Koi chance ni le sakta na meri jaan ke saath" ("I can't take any chances with my love") 

Aman just held Kartik tighter getting lost in the moment.

Meanwhile on the other side of the chowk, Samar Sharma frowned at the stranger hugging some other guy. The whole family switched between looking at Samar and Kartik Aman. 

On the dais, Goggle looked visibly distraught 

"Ye kon hai?" ("Who was that?") Goggle asked Kabir

"Mera bhai." ("My brother") Kabir replied. He too looked agitated. "Or wo kon tha?" 

"Mera bhai" ("My brother")

"Or wo?" ("And that?")

"Uska husband" ("His husband")

"Satyanash"

See, Kabir Sharma loved Rajni. She was fiesty and ready to throw hands at any given moment and he loved that about her. She was also really caring and understood him like no one else. When they first met, Kabir knew that she was the one for him. At first Rajni didn't even talk to him when he tried to flirt but somehow the topic of his brother being gay came up and Rajni opened up to him a little bit. After that they seemed to talk about anything and everything at the same time but never ran out of topics. They just sort of clicked. Kabir loved her for her amazing personality.

That said, he knew all about the Kartik and Aman fiasco that happened within Rajni's family. He really admired the way Kartik and Aman fought for themselves. And so he knew how Kartik and Aman were deeply in love with each other, but he also knew all about his brother.

Their family had always been very accepting and also very close. Samar didn't have to face what Kartik and Aman had to face. Samar also had had multiple boyfriends, not because he was afraid of commitment or anything, but the opposite. His brother wanted true love. He was just waiting for the right person.

Samar always told Kabir that he knew that when he finally meets the one, he would meet them in a dramatic filmy way. And this, _this_ , probably checked off all of the boxes. He took one look at Samar's face and he knew that his brother thought that too.

So yeah, Kabir Sharma was deeply distressed and judging by Rajni's expressions she was thinking the same.

'Satyanash'

\---------

Kartik and Aman finally released each other from the hug. The family reverted back to whatever task they were doing with one last look at the whole drama, ensuring that Aman was alright.

Samar still standing there chose to go back to whatever task he had at hand while he still kept an eye on the stranger.

Kartik and Aman went to help the decorators.

The whole place which had stilled for a moment returned back to its usual liveliness.

Sunaina Tripathi and Kabir and Samar's mother, Pushpa looked at each other and continued their conversation as if nothing had happened, but Pushpa Sharma knew what had happened and judging by her sons' faces, they thought the same.

Kabir and Samar's father, Rajesh Sharma looked at Pushpa from across the chowk with a knowing look in his eyes. He too knew that the moment that had just transpired was far more important than the Tripathis were taking it as. They knew that once Samar fell in love, he would stop at nothing to make the person fall in love with him too.

'Satyanash' they both thought.

\---------

The rest of the mehendi ceremony went on without a hitch. Everyone laughed and talked. The Sharma family put the earlier incident at the back of their mind to concentrate on their eldest son's wedding ceremony. Samar's gaze kept reverting back to the stranger, who was still with the guy from earlier.

Rajni and Kabir too made the decision to focus on their wedding rather than the drama that their brother's were likey to have later.

After the whole mehendi ceremony, the Sharmas left for their own home. They and the Tripathis had decided that they would rotate between organising the various functions so the haldi ceremony was going to be held at their home the next day.

When Kabir, tired from the entire day, was about to head to bed, he heard a knock on his door. Half asleep already, he opened the door slightly to reveal Samar.

"Mujhe tujh se baat karni hai" ("I want to talk to you") Samar said without even a greeting.

"Raat ke barah baje kya baat karni hai yaar?" ("What do you wanna talk about at midnight?") Kabir asked while yawning. He opened the completely to let Samar inside his room.

"Sun, wo jo woh banda tha-" ("Listen, that guy-") Samar started but Kabir interrupted him mid sentence.

"Samar ek baat dhyan se sun le, woh jo bhi banda ho, uska ek husband hai. Tu kuch ni kar sakta." ("Samar, listen to this very carefully, whoever that guy was, he has a husband. You can't do anything about it.")

"Matlab wo gay hai? Tune bola tha Rajni ka bhai gay hai? Iska matlab wo Rajni ka bhai hai na? Wo Aman? Aur uska husband, Kartik?" Samar asked

Kabir sighed and rubbed his face with his palm.

"In sab cheezo mai hi dimaage chalta hai na tera? Itna dimaag kaam mai chala deta." ("Your brain only works in these things huh? You should have applied this much thought in your job.") Kabir replied

"Itna dimaag kaam mai laga leta toh apna family business zyada hi badh jaata. Waise bhi tu kar raha hai na kaam, to mujhe romance pe focus karne de. Tune na nahi bola, iska matlab ye wahi hai na, Aman?" ("If I applied this much thought into work, our family business woud have grown more than necessary. You do the work anyways, so let me concentrate on the romance. And by the way, you didn't deny whatever I just said, does that mean that guy was Aman?") Samar asked again.

"Uska ek **husband** hai, Samar" ("He has a **husband** , Samar") Kabir stated exasperatedly, he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"Jitna tujhe Rajni ne bola hai aur jitna tune mujhe bataya hai uske hisaab se unki shaadi official nahi hai. Un logo ne mantra ke saath fere ni liye aur na hi court mai marriage hui hai." ("As much as I know from what you told me, their wedding is not official. They didn't marry according to the rituals nor did they sanction their marriage in court.") Samar argued.

"Samar, shaadi pyaar se hoti hai, aur woh dono ek doosre se bohot pyaar karte hai." ("Samar, a wedding is sanctioned by love, and they both love each other very much")

"Bhai, maine tujh se kaha tha na ki mai jab apne true love se milunga toh kya hoga? Yaha bilkul waisa hi hua. Mujhe pehle se hi pata tha ki mai jab apne true love se milunga toh mujhe khud b khud pata chal jayega. Aaj mujhe pata chal gaya. Itna sure mai zindagi mai kabhi ni hua" ("Bro, I told you right, about how i would meet my true love? This was exactly that. I knew that when I would meet the love of my life, I would know. I have never been so sure in my life")

Kabir sighed in defeat

"Sun, mai Rajni se bohot pyaar karta hu, agar tere chakkar mai kuch bhi hua to-" ("Listen, I love Rajni very much, and if something happens because of you-") Kabir threatned but Samar interrupted him

"To tu mujhe peet dena, par mai apni love story ke liye ladne ko taiyyar hu. Wo karta ho ga pyaar Kartik se par mai bhi bina ladai ke haar ni manne waala" ("Then you can beat the sh*t out of me, but I'm not willing to let go without a fight. So what if he loves Kartik, I will not back down so easily.")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was like a filler chapter with the whole Sharma family properly introduced. Next up haldi drama. Bichaare Kartik ko pata ni tsunami aane waali hai😂. Comment down below about what else you want to see in this fic.


	4. Chapter 4

Mornings in the Sharma household were calm and peaceful. They had a huge estate on the outskirts of Allahabad and thus were not disturbed by traffic and such noises which usually plagued the city.

Samar stretched in his bed and got out of the covers to get ready for the haldi ceremony. 

In another room Kabir was pacing back and forth due to nerves. On one hand he was the groom and on the other hand he was trying to make sense of this whole _kaand_. He was afraid that his brother might do something that would make him lose Rajni. Rajni loved her brother as much as he loved his brother and if they had to pick sides.....

Needless to say that things would turn out, not that great.

Drowning in his woes Kabir didn't hear the knocking at his door. When the knocking increased in frequency, Samar snapped out of his worries and opened the door.

Pushpa Sharma was standing there looking concerned

"Mai wo breakfast ke liye bulaane aayi thi beta tujhe. Tu theek to hai na?" ("I came here to ask you to join us for breakfast. Are you okay?") Pushpa asked

"Haan ma bilkul theek hu. Just aaj haldi hai na, to bas thodi tension ho ri thi." ("Yes mom, I'm okay. I was just nervous about the haldi ceremony.") Kabir replied

"Arre chill kar yaar golu. Kuch bura ni hona. Bas maje le tu to, shaadi hone waali hai teri" ("Chill golu. Nothing bad will happen. Just enjoy, this is your wedding after all") Pushpa said hugging Kabir

"Kitni baar kaha hai ki golu mat bulao mujhe" ("How many times did I ask you to not call me golu") Kabir said with a smile

"Duniya ke liye tu Kabir Sharma hoga. Mere liye to mera golu hi hai na." (You might be Kabir Sharma for the world but for me you are my golu") Pushpa said while pinching Kabir's cheeks 

"Arre Pushpa ji bro hamaare liye bhi to yeh shri shri golu ji hai" ("For me too he's shri shri golu ji, Pushpa ji bro") Samar said from behind both of them, startling them. He placed his arm on Pushpa's shoulder.

Pushpa smacked Samar's arm with her hand 

"Maa ko koi naam se bulaata hai kya" ("You shouldn't call your mom by her name") Pushpa said with a teasing smile

"To waah maa ji bro bulaa lu?" ("Then should I call you maa ji bro?")

Pushpa sighed, giving up. She signalled them both to follow her downstairs. Kabir felt better after talking with his mother and listening to his mom and brother's bantering. They always made him feel better.

Downstairs, Rajesh Sharma was already seated around the dining table and was reading a newspaper. He glanced towards them entering the room and placed his newspaper down. Samar ran ahead to go hug Rajesh while Kabir and Pushpa smiled at his childish antics.

They finally got seated and the maids served their breakfast.

"To aaj ke liye taiyaar hai dulhe sahab?" ("So are you ready for today?") Rajesha asked teasingly while looking at Kabir.

"Ye to taiyaar hi hoga na itna sharma jo raha hai full time. Rajni bhabhi ko dekhte hi tamaatar ban jaata hai" ("He is definitely ready. He gets flustered all the time, especially when he looks at Rajni bhabhi, he goes into full red tomato mode.") Samar pointed out while laughing.

Kabir chucked a pea at Samar's head to which Samar retaliated by throwing a piece of carrot at Kabir's head. Before this could turn into a full out world war food, Pushpa interrupted them with a glare.

"Waise Samar, kal jo hua tha..." (By the way Samar, what happened yesterday... ") Rajesh drifted off hoping that his son would know what he was talking about

"Uske baare mai maine shri shri golu ji ke saath vichaar vivaad kar liya hai. Aur mai ab iske baare mai aur ni bolunga. Breakfast achha tha. Ab mai jaa raha hu decoration dekhne." ("I talked about it with Kabir and I don't want to speak more about it. Breakfast was great. And now I'm heading off to look at the decorations") Samar said while standing up and leaving the room and his half finished breakfast. 

His mother wanted to say something to halt him from leaving but Kabir put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from doing so.

"Ise kya ho gaya ek dum se?" ("What happened to him all of a sudden?") Rajesh asked.

Kabir sighed and explained everything to them.

"Par ye karega kya?" ("But what will he do?") Pushpa asked

"Ye hi jaane" Kabir replied. The nervousness that he quelled, returning in full force.

\---------

Mornings in the Tripathi household were chaotic and loud. Everyone was shouting over each other and Goggle was pacing back and forth barking out orders.

"Kartik uth jaa" ("Kartik wake up") Aman said as he found himself once again trying to wake Kartik up from his deep slumber.

Aman was already dressed and ready to head off to the Sharma residence for Goggle's wedding. Yesterday he and Kartik had decided to also wear mehendi, and Aman was excited as he had also asked for Kartik's name's intials to be hidden in the mehendi design and he had not told Kartik that yet. Aman smiled at the thought of Kartik and how he would be excited to search for the K.S. drawn on Aman's hand.

Aman once again shook Kartik and pleaded for him to wake up because they were already late and Goggle was getting frantic by the minute.

"Do minute aur" ("Two minutes more") Kartik murmured still attached to the bed.

"Kartik, Goggle tera katla kar degi agar-" ("Kartik, Goggle's going to murder you if-"). Aman was interrupted when Kartik pulled Aman too on the bed with him and trapped him in his arms ensuring that Aman could not escape.

"Kartik kya kar raha hai yaar. Chhod mujhe" ("Kartik what are you doing. Release me right now.") Aman said

"Tu bhi soja thodi der mere saath, shaanti milegi tujhe." ("You should too sleep with me. You'll feel better.") Kartik murmered sleepily

Aman poked his finger on Kartik's chest and Kartik jerked back snapping out of his sleepiness.

"Aah! maaraa mujhe!" ("Aah! you hurt me!") Kartik exclaimed dramatically

"Arre oh drama queen. Ittu si bhi ni lagi tujhe. Ab uth ja isse pehle ki Goggle yaha aake tera murder kar de aur mai vidhwa ban jaau." ("Oh hello drama queen. You're not even hurt a little bit. Now get up before Goggle gets here and murders you and I become a widow") Aman stated getting out of Kartik's clutches and standing up.

"Aww baby itni chinta hai meri tujhe" ("Aww baby you care about me?")

"Ni body chhupaane mai dikkat hogi na." ("No, it'll be difficult to hide the body, that's why.") Aman said while laughing

Kartik leaped out of the bed and gasped dramatically. Aman started to get out of the room but Kartik grabbed him from the back and lifted him up in the air.

"Kartik mujhe neeche rakh!" ("Kartik put me down this instant!") Aman shouted still laughing

"Pehle tu admit kar ki tujhe chinta hai meri" ("First you admit that you care about me")

"Theeke Theeke mai admit karta hu. Kartik neeche rakh yaar mujhe ab" ("Okay okay, i admit it. Now Kartik, place me down")

"Bhuliyo mat" ("Don't you forget it") Kartik said while placing Aman down, but he still holding him in his arms.

"Kaise bhul sakta hu" ("How can I forget") Aman said breathily

They held each other for some time and then Aman again poked Kartik in the chest, breaking the moment.

Kartik yelped and released Aman

"Ab ye kis liye tha!" ("What was this for!") Kartik exclaimed

"Jaake shower le Kartik. Tujh se badbu aa ri hai." ("Take a Shower Kartik. You smell.") Aman said while laughing as he got out of the room and Kartik gaped at his husband.

"Shower ni sautan ho gaya mera" Kartik murmered to himself once Aman was out of his field of vision.

\--------

The Haldi ceremony was much more livelier than the mehendi. Champa Chachi sat next to Goggle, supervising, Chaman Chacha and Shankar Tripathi were conversing with Rajesh Tripathi and Sunaina Tripathi once again found herself talking to Pushpa Sharma.

Goggle and Kabir both were sitting on the dais waiting for the haldi to be applied to them. 

Before the ceremony, they were both frantic and nervous but as soon as they both spotted each other, they grew calm and enjoyed each other's company rather than worry about their brothers.

Aman and Kartik were the last to arrive (Which according to Aman was Kartik's fault and which according to Kartik was his sherwaani's fault). Aman made his way over to help Champa Chachi with the haldi.

Kartik stood where he was for a moment to admire Aman from a distance. Unknown to him, Samar was also standing on the opposite side and admiring Aman from the distance.

Samar shifted his gaze to look at Kartik. At that instant, Chaman Tripathi called Kartik to help with something which left Aman without his over protective husband.

'This is my time to shine' Samar thought as he took out his sunglasses and put them on. He made his way towards his brother where he and Rajni were seated and also where Aman was helping Champa Tripathi.

"Mai kuch madad kar sakta hu bhabhi ki maa?" ("Do you need my help sister in law's mom?") Samar asked as he approached them with the best charming smile that he could put up

"Arre beta tum sahi time pe aaye. Ye Aman ko yeh haldi mix karvaani hai. Tumhaare kitchen mai koi haldi mix karvade to achha rahega." ("Arre beta you came at the right time. Aman needs to mix this haldi. If some one could do this in your kitchen, it would be great.")

At this moment, Aman looked at Samar while holding the mehendi bowl and Samar's breath hitched. He couldn't take his eyes off Aman after he spent so much time just thinking about him.

He didn't know how long he was staring at Aman. Champa Tripathi snapped her fingers in front of his face and he snapped out of his daze to look at her.

"Beta kuch hua kya?" ("Did something happen?") Champa asked

"Ni kuch ni hua! Umm Aman, right? Apan chalkar haldi mix karva aate hai. Aap tension mat lo bhabhi ki maa aap ka kaam ho jaaega." ("Nothing happened! Umm Aman right? Let's go and get the haldi mixed. Don't you worry sister in law's mom, I'll get your work done.") Samar said as he adjusted his sunglasses and flashed his charming smile in Aman's direction

"Thank you beta" Pushpa Tripathi said with a smile.

"No problem" Samar replied cheekily while smiling and putting his dimples on full show

He then turned to Aman and asked him to follow him. They started to make their way towards the house.

Rajni glanced at Kabir, he was frowning at the scene that had just taken place. She lifted her eyebrow up when Kabir too looked at her but Kabir shook his head to reassure Rajni to stop worrying

Rajni in fact did not stop worrying as she scowled at the retreating back of her brother and then glanced at Kartik who was still helping her father and did not notice his husband and Samar leaving

'Ek bhi shaadi drame ke bina ni kar sakte ye log' ('We can't have even one wedding without drama here') thought Rajni as she glanced at her mother who oblivious as to what she had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. This lockdown has caused my mom to be at home and she gets a heart attack every time I take a break from studying so I wasn't able to write that much. Sorry!! I'll try to update faster next time!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
